Baby It's Dark Outside
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Bella thinks about Edward one night. bella/edward warnings: lemon, dark


**THINK BEFORE YOU ACCUSE THE AUTHOR OF BEING ABUSED BY HER PARTNER! YOU WILL BE BLOCKED AND REPORTED IF YOU DO SO. **

Disclaimer: WhateverAuthor's Note: Obviously this can't actually happen. If they didn't remain abstinent it could probably take place in book three. However, it would probably take place far into the future after the fourth book if Bella had not yet been turned into a vampire.

&&&

I don't know what's up with Edward tonight. Every other night he looks at me like he wants to kill me. I know I look at him like I want to die. But something is different tonight.

Tonight his eyes look possessive. He's solid. He's here. His movements aren't a blur of motion. He moves deliberately. Cautiously. Like he wants to make sure I know where he is. I move forward hesitantly, unsure of just how close to come. I just go ahead anyways. It doesn't really matter. I trust him. He knows this. He also moves forward, still careful with his movements.

I just don't understand. He acts as though he's afraid of me. But being afraid of him is my greatest delight. He actually works to find new ways of scaring me. He moves forward again and I feel compelled to take a step back. The more I back away, the closer he comes. The eyes that watch me are midnight black and seem to burn me as stares unwaveringly into my eyes. I'm surprised he is here. It is times like this that he goes hunting with him family.

His hand rises up and I prepare for the harsh slap that I know will land on my cheek. It doesn't come. His hand comes up to gently cup my cheek and even as I lean into his touch, I expect some harsher treatment. Yet it doesn't come.

His other hand wraps around my waist, dragging me to him. That hand starts unbuttoning my jeans. They drop to the floor. I'm standing here. Only my white cotton Hanes cover my lower half. He wishes to be rid of these too. They too drop to my ankles, leaving my lower body naked to him. All through this, he doesn't look away from my eyes.

My knees begin to shake as his hands start unbuttoning my top. The white bra I wear is beginning to reveal itself showing. He doesn't stop. My blue shirt is tossed aside as he cups my right breast through the bra. He takes out a knife.

'Oh, here it comes. This is the hurt.' But it doesn't. Not this time. He slices not skin, but my bra, easily going through the straps and then the front clip easily. It falls away to the floor in pieces. He has me completely to his scrutiny. The hungry, fevered kisses I had come to associate with him are now slow and gentle, but with equal hunger in them.

I just don't understand. This isn't like him. The first time we had sex, he beat me nearly senseless. Of course, I _**had**_ told him to hurt me. Badly. As bad as he could. Well, he did.

I don't understand him at all, but I guess that's what draws me to him.

His face becomes engulfed with lust when my curious hand wanders to stroke his pulsing erection. But when the other hand strokes his cheek, I can see something cloud over his eyes...it's lust and something different.

Something I've haven't seen in a long time. His hands alternately caress my sides and tease my nipples, making my breathing hoarse. I feel a strange sensation when he touches me that has nothing to do with arousal. My heart is going crazy, beating several miles a minute. I begin to recognize it for what it is.

That feeling. It's here to consume me once again.

It feels so much better when he takes me slowly.

He sits there in his dark corner, watching me sleep. He knows that I know that he is watching me. Soon I'll be asleep and he'll continue to watch me. This is how it is.

I feel his eyes wash over my body. The sensation those eyes are giving me. It crawls like some flesh-eating disease through me to my core.

Hm. Flesh-eating disease.

How accurate.

Dawn is here and I wake up. Our alone time is up. It is time to open our closed doors.

"Edward?"

I'm certain he knew what I was going to say. Looking directly into his me eyes he says "Yes."

Not a question. A statement. A firm and final statement.

Oh God, did he really just say that? Did I really just ask that?

"Go take a shower," He murmured, brushing his lips against my neck.

I grabbed his arm, eyes pleading with him not to hurt me like that. So many times before.

"I, uh, Edward, I...thank you." I said finally, unable to make myself shut up.

He pried my fingers from his arm. "Go take a shower," he said firmly.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. They were burning me so. But I refused to let them out. As I blinked them back, he cupped my face, turning me so the side of my head faced him.

"Thank you, angel." he whispered in my ear, placing a soft kiss on my neck before fleeing out the window.

"Coward." I mumbled, staring after him longingly.

Two months later, Bella disappeared, seemingly from the face of the earth. A few days after her disappearance, her parents received a letter. It read:

My loving family,

I'm sorry if I may have worried either of you, but I can assure you that I'm fine. I hope you can both forgive me for running away, but I just can't help who I love. I hope to see you soon, but I can't make any guarantees. I'll miss you every second until then. Don't worry about me. I am comforted.

Love,

Bella

&&&

The author has an ulterior motive in this one-shot. She's bitching about something. Something pertaining to a hidden message in the books. If you can figure it out she will gladly hand over her larynx.

**THINK BEFORE YOU ACCUSE THE AUTHOR OF BEING ABUSED BY HER PARTNER! YOU WILL BE BLOCKED AND REPORTED IF YOU DO SO. **


End file.
